Fairy Tail Fun
by cocogirl397
Summary: This is a joint series Aam and I are dong. I know this is a little choppy since I'm taking it from Chapter two in a way. Anyways Aam made Aami-Fairy Tail mage, half exceed half human, Animal Call magic, controls animals that will help/rescue her Chika- Dragon Slayer, fire, sky, water, Fairy Tail mage, Exceed-Sky Rose CH. 1 is in A Fairy Tail Secret. then continue here...


Fairy Tail Fun

Coco: So last Chapter Coco, one of the main characters, went back to fairy tail. I actually forgot what happened. XD All I know is that she moved in with Lucy and is now stuck paying rent now. Gray and Natsu even barged in to the house. I don't know if Erza came in yet xD. I'm forget full. Sorry I haven't written this series in a while so yeah. Oh well I'll take it from Lucy's house.  
Gold: Sup Coco? You making another chapter?  
Coco: Yeah but of A Fairy Tail Secret instead. Anyways Aqua isn't here so why are you here?  
Gold: Cause you asked if I wanted to host with you and Turq.  
Coco: *faceplam* I forgot sorry.  
Turq.: Forgetful person! So what are you going to do about Coco's name since you've found out there's an actual girl named Coco in FT?  
Coco: I dunno! Give me time to think of another name! T^T  
Turq: Are you going to change the whole series now? Or shall I say 1 chapter  
Coco: Pfft! No! Maybe by next chapter I'll have a new name figured out but for now she's gonna stay Coco.

* * *

Chapter 2:

**IN THE MORNING**

Chika is in her room when the sun creeps in through the shades. Natsu is already up and Gray left sometime in the middle of the night, good thing for Chika. Lucy is busy in her bathroom relaxing, when she comes out she spots Natsu getting something from the fridge and Happy scratching up the walls. Of course Lucy yells at them both and wakes Chika up, who's down the hall.  
Chika gets up, in her pajamas, and walks over to Lucy's room. She knocks on the door and waits for Lucy to open up. When she does Chika complains to Natsu, "Geez you guys need to quiet down. I was trying to sleep."  
"But it's 11 o'clock."  
"And Happy found a job for us!"  
"What do you mean by us? I never agreed to join your team Natsu."  
"What do you mean by team?" Lucy asks.  
"You see everyone at Fairy Tail are allies, but some members who work great together make a team within the guild. That way jobs that may be too hard for one member can take it on as a team." Happy explains.  
"Exactly. And like I said, I never agreed nor did you ever ask. Plus there are just some things I don't trust you with, Natsu." Chika states going back to her own room. "Anyways I need to take a shower, let's talk more about this when I'm done."  
When Chika finishes and is dressed along with Lucy the three of them sit down and discuss the matter about teams, along with Happy and Sky. In the end Natsu and Happy get Lucy, Chika, and Sky join Natsu's team.  
"Wait we're forgetting one thing! Sky still doesn't have her Fairy Tail mark, yet."  
"No problem." Happy takes the stamp out of her pouch and puts it on Sky's back.  
"Great! Here's the job!" Natsu placed the flier on the table.  
Lucy and Chika peered down at the paper in front of them. Natsu turned his head to show an evil expression. Lucy picked up the flier and read it out loud. When she finished she was shaking while Natsu and Happy were saying how they knew a blonde hair girl and how to find a maid's uniform.  
"You dirty little lairs! That's no fair!" Lucy yells at them.  
"It's a good thing I'm not blonde."  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Chika." Happy takes a small bottle of blonde hair dye out of his bag. Natsu snickers.  
"Why you cruel people! No! You're not dying my hair blonde!"  
"Either you dye it or you have to wear a wig!"  
"I hate you guys! Sky help me!" Chika exclaims with tears coming out.  
Natsu and Happy were laughing and having a blast with this job request while Lucy and Chika, not so much. Natsu finally pinned Chika down and had Happy quickly dye her hair. When the bottle was finished Chika's hair was completely blonde.  
"You evil monsters!"  
"Oh relax. Mirajane made this for us, it'll only last one day."  
"But you used the whole bottle!"  
"Exactly, Lucy. Mira told us to if we are using it on Red Hair. So it will only last for one day. Plus you both promised so now you're stuck with us."  
"I think it looks nice that way, it's way better than having red hair and blue eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes are so much better!" Natsu comments.  
Chika rolled her eyes. "Let's just go! The sooner we get this done, the sooner I get my hair color back."  
The Lucy grabbed her celestial keys and followed the red hair girl out of the house.  
During the beginning of the trip Lucy and Chika sass Natsu and Happy with some "master" business for a while.  
"Natsu why'd you pick us for your team?" Lucy asks a little confused.  
Natsu, feeling a bit sick replies, "I don't know you seem like a nice person, but you're just so loud."  
"I hope you weren't talking about me, Natsu!" Chika jumps in a bit annoyed.  
"N-no."  
"Good. Now why did you choose a job with a pervy master?"  
"Who cares, Chika. If this perv of a guy likes cute girls I'm perfect for this job!"  
Happy, eating a fish, "I can't really tell the difference between you humans."  
Lucy was annoyed with his comment but choose to ignore it. "So, Chika, what kind of magic do you use?"  
"Dragon Slayer magic, like Natsu and Erza taught me requip, which comes in handy from time to time. What kind of magic do you use?"  
"I'm a celestial wizard and these are my keys." The brown-eyed girl took out her keys and showed them to the rednette. "What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? I know Natsu can use fire."  
"Cool keys. I see you have a few zodiac keys: Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. Oh and I use fire, water, and sky,"  
"Whoa no way! Your the Rainbow Dragon? But how?"  
"If that's what people are calling it then, I guess so. I was found in the forest by a Sky Dragon, Aero. He didn't want to raise a human and shoved me off to his friend Mizu, a water dragon. She accepted only if he would help. Aero gave in eventually. While Mizu and Aero were raising me a third dragon Kasai, the fire dragon, came along. I was afraid I thought she was going harm me, her being a fire dragon and all, but it turns out she was friends with Aero. The three raised me, they taught me how to speak, read, and even magic, their magic. After a few years of being with them they gave me this necklace they made from combining their magic. I never take it off."  
"So when did they disappear?"  
"Seven years ago. That's when I joined Fairy Tail for a while, then left to find them and do a little special training while still keeping in touch with Fairy Tail."  
The wagon stopped in Shirotsume and Natsu got off with the help of Lucy and Chika. He sluggishly walked into town with both girls following.  
"I'm never taking a wagon again." Natsu said nauseously.  
"Oh come on Natsu, you always say that." Happy mocks a little.  
"Whatever, I'm hungry."  
Lucy asks, "Can't you eat your own fire?"  
Chika goes wide-eyed. "Are you crazy, Lucy?"  
Natsu is still agitated from the wagon ride. "Yeah, great idea. Why don't you eat Plue or your cow guy."  
"W-What? That's absurd!"  
"Well you see Lucy it's kind of the same thing as you eating a celestial spirit."  
"Oh, but wait. Can't Natsu eat your fire then, Chika."  
Sky says, "I guess it's possible for Dragon Slayers to eat each others magic, but that's kind of a waste if it's not needed. Let's just get something to eat."  
Natsu spots a restaurant to going into. He offers, but Lucy and Chika pass since they have to buy maid outfits. Natsu was upset since he thought the team should be eating together and not separate.  
A little while later Lucy and Chika returned from the store to find Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces.  
"Hey you two dig in!"  
Lucy, in her maid outfit, said, "So how do I look? Cute right?" making a pose.  
"I didn't think she was serious, we were only joking. What are we going to do now?" Happy asked Natsu in a loud whisper.  
"I don't know."  
Lucy yells at the two boys saying she could hear them.  
"Chika, where's your outfit if you went with Lucy you must have one right?"  
The red hair laughed at Natsu's comment. She may have went with Lucy, but she still refused to buy a maid's outfit. "Let's just go to the employer's house already."

**AT THE EMPLOYER'S HOUSE**

"Hello my name is Kaby Melon." An old man smiled at the three mages.  
Natsu and Happy were impressed by his name, but not for the reasons you think—they were interested about his last name 'Melon'. Natsu and Happy thought he has a delicious name. Lucy scolds them and tells the man to continue albeit he tells her it's nothing to worry about it.  
Why does this name sound so familiar? Lucy thinks to herself.  
"First things first, allow me to tell you about the job. It's simple really Duke Everlue has a book in his possession called Daybreak, I want you to burn it for me."  
Natsu and Chika laugh a little. A small flame comes out of Natsu's finger as he explains that he can burn down the whole place. Chika gives Natsu a small slap on the head telling him not to joke about arson. Lucy wants to know why he wants to burn the book.  
"Who cares for 200,000 jewel." Natsu adds.  
Mr. Melon tells them that the reward was raised to two million jewel. Natsu and the others freak out at the large amount and Happy divides the money up so only him and Natsu get the reward. Lucy yells at Happy for leaving her and Chika out of the reward while Chika and Sky yells at Happy for giving himself money even though he lives with Natsu. She saw no reason for Happy to get part of the reward if Natsu is already getting part of it.  
Lucy asks why he raised the reward.  
He answers, "Because it means that much to me that it gets destroyed, no matter what."  
Natsu gets fired up and races out of the house dragging Lucy behind. "Let's do this!"  
"We'll see to it that this job gets done." Chika runs out of the house and follows Natsu.

**Duke Everlue's Masion**

Lucy yells at the gate, "Hello! I heard you have a job opening for a maid's position! Hello?" _This should be easy!_  
Natsu and Happy are hiding behind a tree, and Chika and Sky are hiding in the tree. Natsu and Happy tell Lucy not to screw up.  
Great words of encouragement guys. Chika tells Lucy to do her best to counter what Salamander said.  
The ground shakes and a woman emerges from it leaving a gaping hole. "So you're a maid? I suppose you came because you saw the add the Master left in the paper."  
Just then a guy emerges from the ground too asking if he heard the word master. Duke Everlue stares at Lucy for a while then dismisses her by calling her 'ugly'.  
Lucy became disappointed and shocked that he called her ugly compared to the woman next to him. The woman with purple hair picked up Lucy and told her to get going. Duke said he had standards to up hold showing the other woman working in his mansion. Chika nearly fell out of the tree laughing at the other maids. When Duke goes back inside with his maids Lucy sobs under the tree Chika is in. The blonde jumps down laughing with Sky.  
"Did you see those other maids? Oh that was a riot."  
Lucy was still depressed with being called ugly and Natsu wasn't making it any better for her. "I tried! But he wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" She goes back sobbing.  
"Time for plan T!" Natsu throws a fist into his other hand.  
"What's plan T?"  
"Take 'em by storm!"  
"Aw yeah! Now that's my kind of plan, Natsu!"  
"That isn't a plan, Chika!"  
As the mages discuss plan T Duke Everlue is watching from a hidden crystal ball. "It seems we have another group of wizards at our door," he tells the two wizards standing next to him. "And these are from Fairy Tail."  
Happy and Sky fly Natsu, Lucy, and Coco to the top of the mansion. Natsu uses his fire to melt a glass plane and open a window.  
"Why couldn't we just knock down the front door?" Natsu complains.  
"I told you, I'm not going to jail because of you."  
"I thought you wanted revenge on this guy, Lucy."  
"Oh I'm going to get my revenge! I'm going to burn his book and clean the toilet with his tooth brush."  
Natsu and Chika exchange looks of disapproval. "That's gross," they comment at the same time.  
The five enter the house through the window Natsu opened. They look around and Happy scares Lucy with a skull head. They make their way to the second floor and search each room while "sneaking" around.  
"Do we really have to search every room?" Natsu complains again.  
"No Natsu, you can sit down and wait for us to find the room. I'll just make sure to tell Erza of your laziness later." Chika says sarcastically.  
"A-Aye sir," Natsu shakes from his imagination of Erza. "Why don't we just take a hostage and make them tell us?"  
"The whole idea here is so we aren't seen ya dummy. We have to be stealthy like a ninja."  
The word Ninja triggers Natsu and Happy's minds to daydream about being ninja's for a little. The maids come out of the floor.  
"Let's get them Virgo!" one calls out to the woman in front.  
Happy yells while still having the skull on his head. He scares away four of the maids leaving the one called Virgo.  
_Virgo? Why does that sound familiar_, Chika thinks about where she's heard Virgo before.  
Natsu uses Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon to hit the four maids away shouting 'Ninja Power'. Virgo attacks Natsu by jumping on him. He throws her off and uses a fire kick. By now Natsu has his scarf around his lower face and forehead keeping only his eyes uncovered while doing a ninja pose with happy on his shoulder.  
They go to a room with double doors and open it. Lucy is impressed with all the books Duke has.  
"Natsu, Happy can you two please stop acting like Ninjas?" Chika asks.  
Natsu stops acting like a Ninja and shouts with excitement, "Let's start looking!"  
Lucy, Chika, and Sky check one side and Natsu and Happy check the other. Who knew Everlue had so many books. Natsu and Happy fool around by finding picture books and books on fish. Natsu pulls out a open that is sparkling without realizing the name on it. Chika and Lucy turn towards Natsu and tell him that he found Daybreak. Natsu is has his hand engulfed in flames ready to burn it, but Lucy grabs it out of his hands. She recognized the author and fangirls over it. Natsu doesn't care and wants to burn the book, but Lucy tells him not to. Happy reminds Lucy of the mission. She tells him to forget about the mission and lie saying they did it.  
"Lucy we can't lie to our client. It's not good for the guild if one of our clients find out that we lied. We'll have a bad reputation." Normally Chika would have agreed so she could read the book, but since this is a job she had a stern look on her face when addressing Lucy. Natsu and Chika walk towards Lucy with fire in both their hands.  
A voice was heard throughout the room. Then Duke Everlue appeared from the floor. "So you want Daybreak from me?"  
Natsu turns to Lucy, "Look what you did slowpoke we should've just burned the stupid book and been done with it."  
"I'm sorry."  
Everlue says he knew that the wizards were looking for something he didn't know it was Daybreak they were after though. The three were confused why he was calling it stupid when the client was willing to pay so much to destroy it.  
Lucy smiles and says, "That's great! So I can keep it?"  
"No it's mine!" Duke Everlue shouts.  
"Greedy gut," Lucy whispers.  
Duke Everlue tells Lucy to shut up and that she's ugly which sends another stick saying ugly at Lucy again.  
Natsu's hand has fire coming out as she tells Lucy to give him the book. Lucy refuses and insists that she must read it first.  
Everyone's face is shocked, "Read it now?" they say together.  
Everlue is angry and calls forth the Vanish Brother to destroy Natsu, Lucy, and Chika. Two bookcases move aside to reveal a hidden passage where two men come out. They glare at Natsu and Natsu glares back.  
Happy recognizes the guild mark they are wearing. "They're from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild."  
Lucy stands up after finishing the book. "Hey Natsu, Chika, see if you can hold them off for a while. I'm not too sure, but I think this book holds some kind of secret." Lucy runs off with the book.  
"Secret eh? Well since it's my book whatever secret it holds belong to me!" Everlue tells the Vanish brothers to deal with Natsu and Chika. He went after Lucy.  
Natsu and Chika tell Sky and Happy to go help Lucy while they deal with the Vanish Brothers.  
"So one of you is a fire type wizard?"  
"How did you know?" Natsu asks.  
"Well we saw when you were fighting Virgo."  
Fire started licking at Natsu's legs, his eyes spelled determination. Then, his body became engulfed in the flames. Fire surrounded both his hands as he unleashes an attack at the two brothers.  
One of the brothers blocked Natsu's attack with a large frying pan. "Sorry kid, but fighting fire wizards are what we do best."  
Chika smirks, "If you have an advantage against then I'll use fire magic too!"  
The two brothers attack Natsu and Chika. They sent them flying through a wall. Luckily the two mages land on their feet on top of Everlue's golden statue of himself in the foray.  
"Humph. Fairy Tail may be a big and all, but you fairies are no match for trained mercenaries like us."  
"That was nothing, bring on the real fight."  
"If that's your best, then you're wrong!"  
"You think you can beat us?" The guy in blue was shocked to hear Fairy Tail's response.  
"Do you know a wizards greatest weakness?"  
"Motion sickness?!"  
"Baka, Natsu."  
"Eh...No it's their bodies! Wizards focus on their mental skills more than their physical." The man in white lungs at the two, who dodges the attack.  
"Which leaves you open!" The other man comes from behind trying to punch them.  
"We on the other hand focus on our physical strength. Meaning we have more power and speed than you."  
The Fairy Tail wizards invite the Vanish brothers to attack instead of talk. The mercenaries look at each other and get ready for a combo attack.  
"Heaven and Earth Inhalation!"

**With Lucy**

Underneath the fight upstairs we find Lucy in the sewers using her Wind Reader Glasses. They allow someone to read at incredible speed.  
Duke Everlue comes out from the wall and grabs Lucy's hands behind her back. "Well then, do tell."  
Back upstairs the Vanish Brother have just unleashed their Heaven and Earth Inhalation attack on Natsu and Chika. The one in white hits them with this frying pan. The two manage to not be affected and regain their balance. Then one in blue comes from above and uses his legs to smash the two into the ground. The brother stand one in front of the other looking quite satisfied knowing only a few have ever survived that attack.  
When the smoke clears Natsu and Chika are standing unharmed. The two exchange looks and prepare for an attack.  
"Fire Dragon's Roar!" They shout while letting an enormous amount of fire attack the two mages from the Southern Wolves.  
The pan absorbs the fire and shoots it back at Natsu and Chika. They stay in place and let the fire hit them. The two sucked up the fire and ate it feeling satisfied.  
"Arigato. I enjoyed the meal." Chika announces.  
The men from the Southern Wolves looked scared.  
Natsu's hands became surrounded in flames once more as he uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on the enemy causing the mansion to be destroyed.  
"Uh-ho did I over do it?" Natsu looks at the mansion.  
"Kind of, but hey that's our style!"  
"Well let's find Lucy."  
Natsu and Chika walk around for a while.  
Back underneath the mansion Duke Everlue still has Lucy's arms behind her back. He threatens to snap her arms if she doesn't tell him.  
Happy and Sky hit Everlue in the face causing him to let go of Lucy. Happy flies away, but his wings disappear while he is above the sewer water so he lands in that.  
"This feels nice," he says a little muffled being his mouth is in the water.  
Sky lands on her feet next to Lucy. They both faceplam themselves.  
Lucy holds up a celestial key ready to unleash the spirit.  
Everlue uses his diver magic and puts a hole in the ground as he comes up behind Lucy in an attempt to grab the book. Lucy dodges and this goes on for awhile.  
"Look I know the whole story! It's about a trashy character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy shouts holding the book up.  
"I wouldn't say trashy, but yes the story is crap!" Duke Everlue continues using his diver magic, putting holes everywhere. "And the think it was written by Kemu Zaleon!"  
Lucy and Everlue go back and forth about the book while she continues dodging his attacks.  
"Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy calls forth one of the twelve zodiac keys.  
Happy fanboys over the crab.  
Everlue takes out a golden key, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"  
"What the-"  
The large woman with purple hair comes out of the floor with Natsu and Chika on her back.  
"What the- Natsu, Chika! What are you doing on Virgo?"  
"We saw her getting up so we jumped on here and now we're here." Natsu explains.  
"That's means you must have passed through the spirit gate! That's not possible!"  
"What the heck do I now?"  
"Finish what you started, Natsu!"  
"Virgo, take them out!"  
Natsu jumps off Virgo and turns to face her. His mouth fills up and he uses Fire Dragon Roar. At the same time Lucy uses her whip and lashes out at Everlue. The whip wraps around him and Lucy uses all her might to throw him towards Cancer.  
Cancer jumps up to meet Everlue and he uses his scissors to attack and cut his hair off. "Does this look fabulous or what, baby."  
"Way to go Crabman! Baby?" Natsu says while standing on Virgo in triumph.  
The mansion above them rumbles and collapses.  
"Oh yeah, I like your style, Lucy!"  
Lucy stands dumbfounded staring at the mansion that is now broken cement pieces lying on the ground. Natsu and Chika stand next to her grinning from ear to ear admiring their work.  
"You're definitely going to fit in at Fairy Tail," Chika complements.  
"I hope I don't get blamed for this," Lucy whins.

**Back at the employer's house**

Lucy explains about when she read Daybreak. She hands the book back to the employer, who stares at the book. Kaby still wants to burn it even though it was the last thing his father wrote.  
Natsu becomes enraged and yells at Kaby. "Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!"  
Chika looks at the floor after hearing what Natsu said.  
Lucy comes in between Kaby and Natsu, "That's enough, Natsu!"  
Kaby explained this past and reasoning for wanting to destroy the book.  
Natsu turns his back to the man, but listens.  
Kaby lights a match and is about to put it to the book when it starts glowing. For a second the book floats in mid-air. A magic circle appears on the cover as it undoes the spell casted on the book. The title rearanges to 'Dear Kaby' and the author changes to 'Zekua Melon'. The book opens and continues to rewrite all the words into the way it was meant to be read. When it's done it closes and places itself in Kaby's hands. Kaby holds it close to him promising not to let anything happen to it.  
"Well I guess we aren't collecting that reward."  
"Aye!"  
"HUH?!"  
"We didn't destroy the book, Lucy. We never really finished the job."  
Kaby offers to do something in return for giving him his father's book back.  
Natsu and Chika decline and leave with Lucy complaining about getting a reward.  
"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy you have to understand that if we took the money it wouldn't make Fairy Tail look good."  
Lucy mopes behind the two dragon slayers.  
The three continue walking for some time. They stop to eat fish and rest.

**The Next Morning**

"'I don't know about this, guys. Are you sure we're going the right away?' she asks" says Horologium the clock as the wizards walk through the swamp.  
"Yeah Natsu, this is gross." Chika comments.  
"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going, is what I answer," Salamander mimics the clock.  
"What some faith! I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home."  
"'It's dogs that have great noses. And what does smell have to do with direction' she asks quite horridly."  
They get back on the dirt path.  
"Why don't you do your own walking for awhile."  
"'Because I'm tired' she groans exhaustively."  
"Oh brother."  
"Lucy just stop being lazy."  
"'I'm fine the way I am, Chika' she says agitated."  
Two glowing stars for eyes peer out of the bushes. Natsu jumps up and attacks the person in the bush.  
"'Do you always have to fight?' she inquires worriedly."  
"You can take him, Natsu!" Happy cheers him on.  
Natsu jumps back out of the bush with Gray jumping forward.  
"It's Gray!"  
"What's he doing here?"  
"'What is he doing in his underwear?' the lady questioned."  
"Trying to find a bathroom!" Gray answers annoyed Natsu interrupted him.  
"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!" Natsu was flaring up with flames.  
"I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in."  
Natsu and Gray go head to head in an argument.  
"They're so childish!"  
"She says to the cat," Happy jumps in.  
"You have to expect this from them, Lucy." Chika laughs at the two boys fighting like normal.  
Someone was running towards them. Everyone looked at the approaching figure in alarm.  
"Alright! Maybe whoever's coming would be a better opponent than you!"  
"Shut up, Natsu."  
Happy peered as the person got closer. "It has... cat ears. And... a bundle of clothes?"  
Aami approaches them and doubles over to catch her breath.  
"Gray... I got... your clothes... just in... case…"  
Gray looks at the girl, his face a bit red.  
"Who are you?"  
The girl stood up. She brushed her long brown hair back down. One of her tan ears twitched. She was about Natsu's height, and had on white shorts and a pink tank top with a heart in the middle. She had small whiskers, and no shoes. Her hands had tiny claws, and her face resembled that of a cats. Her tan skin and brown eyes twitched with her tail. Everyone stared.  
"...she looks like Happy!"  
"But she's kind of human, Chika."  
"Kind of?"  
She looks at everyone, then smiles.  
"Hi! Gray, here's your clothes."  
"...these are knitted by hand."  
" I didn't want to go to your house, so I just made you some clothes instead."  
"...who are you again?"  
"Oh, I'm Aami. I'm going to be new to Fairy Tail. Master hasn't gotten around to stamping me yet. He wanted me to bring some clothes for you, before you get naked in the forest. He said it was bound to happen."  
Natsu snickers. "Yeah, I guess gramps knows you best."  
Lucy looks at Chika, who returned the look. What would they make of this girl? Happy flew to Aami.  
"You're just like me! Right?"  
"A bit. I haven't turned into my other form for a while."  
"Eh?"  
"Can we talk about this over lunch, I'm starving!" Natsu complains.  
Natsu sets up a fishing pole and waits for the fish to bite, Lucy and Chika get the firewood, while everyone else sits and watches.  
After Natsu got enough fish for everyone he left his pole in the water. Chika got the fire burning with a little fire magic from her finger.  
"Can we start with the beginning please?" Lucy asks.  
"Okay, Gray what were you doing in the woods?"  
"Returning from a job. There's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town and you better hurry."  
"What why?"  
"Erza's due back any minute now."  
Natsu's face turned white.  
"The Erza's woah."  
"Nee-san is coming back? I can't wait to see her!"  
"Why are you so happy? She scares us all." Natsu was shaking a little at this point.  
"Cause she's my sister and I haven't seen her in seven years!"  
"Chika! You never told me she's your sister."  
"Either way she's the toughest woman in Fairy Tail and super scary!" Happy says eating a fish.  
Gray whispers to Natsu, "A wild animal."  
"Vile beast!"  
"More like a full on monster!"  
"Who's Erza?" Aami asks confused by the situation.  
"Huh? Aami didn't you know when you wanted to join? Erza is one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. She scares a lot of the people at the guild."  
"Nope, I guess not. I thought everyone was there when I went and can't you all tell me your names so I can start addressing you correctly."  
"I'm Lucy, I'm new to the guild. Natsu has the pink hair, Chika has red hair, but Natsu dyed it blonde, Happy is the blue cat, and Sky is the white one. Gray is-"  
"I know who Gray is. Don't worry. Does he strip... a lot?"  
Chika looks at Gray. "Gray, CLOTHES! And only when he doesn't realize."  
"Now back to the main topic: Erza! She's powerful enough to kick down one mountain!"  
"Natsu, it's more like three."  
"No need to over exaggerate, Gray it's more like two."  
"Guys if she can kick down one mountain that's still scary."  
"Calm down, Lucy. Erza isn't that scary unless you get her mad like these two do all the time."  
"Still let's get moving!" Natsu's in a hurry to go.  
As they were heading back to the guild an explosion happens. When the smoke clears Happy is missing. He is tied upside down to a stick over wood logs.  
"We're finally going to eat." One mage sitting around Happy said.  
"Guys I really have to pee and I bet it'll make me taste weird." Happy says shaking.  
The chicken uses a magic staff to create a fire.  
"I'm serious! It's going to make me taste weird I know it will!"

**Back with the Fairy Tail wizards**

"We have to get Happy back!"  
"We will Natsu, calm down!"  
The five mages run over to some boulders and climb them. They look down below them to see Happy. Natsu shouted at the people trying to eat his friend. Lucy called out Happy's name. The five mages jumped down and started a battle to get back their friend. Lucy and Sky run over to Happy trying to untie him while Natsu and the others keep the enemy busy.  
Aami used her magic and called animals to help her fight. Chika. Natsu, and Gray just did basic hand to hand combat to defeat their opponents. Lucy awed at how they didn't need magic and was surprised to see Aami's.  
"You see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble regarding water and women," one of Gray's opponents was telling this future.  
Gray becomes annoyed and elbows the guys in the face.  
Lucy notices Gray in his boxers again, "Put some clothes on!"  
"Crap!"  
After defeating the last of the people they tied them up using the rope they tied Happy with.  
"Don't you think you went a little overboard, Natsu?"  
"So what if I did? I got the job done, didn't I?"  
"Grow up, you're an embarrassment to the guild!"  
Chika facepalms, "There they go again."  
"Go what again?"  
"You'll get used to it, trust me, Aami."  
Lucy overhears one of the men saying 'lullaby'. Then a shadow of a hand grabs all the men tied to the tree and pulls them away. The man who cast the spell had already left the area neither Natsu or Gray could track him.  
They thought about the word lullaby then remembered they had to get back to the guild before Erza. They hightailed it outta there.

* * *

Coco: lol that was a long chapter. Sorry I was combing episode 3 and 4. So I would say this is the first chapter of a joint series so I'll make a new one and still continue the other.  
Aam: What?  
Coco: Oh btw for the joint series Aam will be joining us and she'll type for her character. This is going to be hard since I'm going in order from episode 3-whatever fairy tail is on now.  
Turq.: Why?  
Coco: To keep it to the basic idea of the story and I'm trying to shorten and combine some of the episodes so it's not 175+ chapters long.  
Gold: Makes sense...I guess.  
Coco: Anyways I'll see you when I post A Fairy Tail Secret chapter 2.


End file.
